Vwez's statue
by Untold.Untitled
Summary: Vwez is loved by all but loves only one. His brother, Domnik, loves many, including Vwez, and when Vwez is captivated by the face of a statue he must find something to break the enchantment.
1. One

**I haven't given up on Nuala, I'm just doing this story (which will be VERY short) because at the moment I have exams and all that crap and think that if I can't concentrate on Nuala it won't turn out so well. Not that I'm not going to try with this story, I am :)**

*****

~Vwez's statue~

**Once upon a time** there was an old king who loved his sons very much, despite his wife's death during childbirth. Domnik was the older brother; tall and slim with a wiry build that belied his true strength. He had scholarly looks, a pointed nose and prominent cheekbones, he was handsome and shy. Domnik had a wife, Svetshala, and they were deeply in love, the couple looking to inherit the king's throne when they bore a child.

The younger, Vwez, was athletic and hale. He shared his dark hair and cheekbones with his brother but that was where the similarities ended. Vwez hated to learn, he disliked anything that wasn't outdoors. He was a fighter, a warrior and used every moment he could to practice his skills with weaponry. He was fast and strong, brave and handsome, yet he had no love, no wife, no sweetheart. His father worried that he would never find someone to care for as he had, as Domnik had. But Vwez didn't care for such things, instead spending his time practicing and riding.

The palace in which they lived was pure white. The walls were white, the pillars were white, even the servants wore white. The king, and kings past, thought this to be a godly colour; white like the clouds of heaven. Surrounding the palace were multiple statues of marble. They stood, motionless faces and hands, cold and silent. They stood in wind and rain, sun and storm. When war struck many were ruined, half mangled faces mourning the blood and death.

But there stood one statue, on the outskirts of the king's estate. Crouched, head bowed, solemnity etched into its every feature. A woman, on her knees with a hand outstretched as if wanting another hand to warm her own. The rain had stained her cheeks and every day it seemed she had something to grieve for, the tears constantly rolling down her smooth round cheeks.

Vwez had come across this sculpture as a boy, roaming the grounds with the curiosity the young always seem to contain. He had been instantly captivated, staring at that saddened face for hours. This had gone on for years; Vwez stole out to the secluded courtyards and sat gazing at it for hours until he was sure someone would come looking. Wanting to keep his find secret he would run to the stables and help out the boys that worked there until he was called for training. No one knew what he did and no one questioned him.

So Vwez would visit his statue every day. Every second he spent with it brought his heart closer and closer to that edge. One step and he would fall in love. Irrevocably.

*

**So yeaaah, that's the first chapter :) hope you enjoyed and yeah.**

**This is a take on the fairy tale "In love with a statue" Which I really liked :3**

**-Untold**


	2. Two

**Big thanks to my only reviewer Little Brittle! :D you're totally awesomeness.**

*****

~Vwez's statue: ~

~two~

Domnik stared blindly out the library window, arms crossed. His brother was in the courtyard below, his body moving fluidly as he thrust and parried with another man. He couldn't help but feel an odd bitterness towards his younger brother. So strong and loved by the people whereas Dom was the unknown brother, the scholar. A small smile curled his lips at that.

Domnik _was_ a scholar, a good one. He knew about his home country. His land and its people and animals. He could tell you when the next eclipse was coming and the exact day of spring. He had read every book in his father's library and rewritten all the old scrolls written kings ago. But that wasn't what the people wanted. They wanted as hero, and Vwez was a hero.

A small hand touched his Dom's shoulder gently. The smile became genuine. When he turned he knew already what he was going to see, who. His wife, Svetshala. She stood there smiling warmly, her creamy skin glowing in the sunlight and black hair pulled back into a series of complicated plaits piled on top of her head. Her plump form encased by an emerald summer gown. Green eyes gazed into his, her red lips not needing to tell him what showed there. Love. He had the love of a wonderful woman whom he loved back.

"Dom, why are you standing here inside when the sun is shining so brightly outside?" She grabbed his arm playfully. "Why don't we go for a walk? A picnic? We can be lazy and lay on a blanket all afternoon." She grinned at him and tugged on his arm. He followed reluctantly, looking back out at brother only once.

They had gotten down to the bottom level corridors when the king came across them. He was still as tall and strong as he had been in his youth though his hair was now a brilliant white. Dom slowed, his hand still firmly in Svetshala's smaller one.

"Hello father, we're just going for a walk, would you like to join us?" he offered, knowing the king wouldn't accept.

"No no, I just need to talk to you for a minute son." He gave a strained smile and glanced at Svetshala.

She curtseyed slightly and turned to Dom, reaching up and kissing his nose. "I'll be in the gardens, come find me after, I'll get food from the cook." She smiled and walked on down the hall, eyes looking wistfully out through the wide arched windows.

Dom turned back to his father and crossed his arms. "What do you want? It has to do with Vwez—"

"No—well yes, but I need you to do something for me. I have had your brother watched since he was a child and have found that…Vwez spends a lot of time off by himself, no friends or.." the king rubbed his forehead agitatedly. "He seems to be out in the old courtyards, sitting by one of the old statues and a thought came to me the other day.

You're a smart boy, you know the world. I thought perhaps, since he's your brother, that you might go out. Seek something to catch your brother's attention and get him interested in the world." He looked expectantly at Dom who frowned.

"You want me to go and find some trinket to entertain Vwez?" he asked, astounded. "Do you really think I would do something that could possibly risk my life for a brother that barely acknowledges me? A selfish brat who does nothing for anybody!" he was spitting mad that his father would think as such and that he would agree? It was…._impossible_ to comprehend.

The king drew himself up. "You will do this for your brother because he is that, your brother. There is something upsetting him and I need you to help fix him." There was no room for argument in his voice, no yield. Dom knew there was really no point in arguing either, he sighed.

"Good. You will leave tonight, so you may be back as soon as is possible." He turned sharply on his heel and marched out, leaving Dom to stare after him, chagrined.

*

"You have to leave soon." Svetshala fazed up at him with sad beautiful eyes. The cool night air played along their skin gently, the moon shining brightly. "I suppose it is your duty to do so but…" she shifted her gaze away and Dom felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. He didn't like the thought of leaving her, for even a night. This was hard on both of them.

"I know, love. But I'll be back as soon as I'm able. I promise." He caught her face between his palms, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "It will just be a short trip, surely something that will capture Vwez's attention won't be too hard to find." He dropped a last kiss on her lips and stepped back, hauling his packs onto his shoulder. His horse would already be waiting and his father would come up to see him off himself if he didn't get a move on, so he hurried down the spiral staircase out to the courtyard. He looked up only once he had mounted, his wife silhouetted against the bright flames inside. He raised a hand kissed it and held it out to her. She repeated the gesture gracefully and with that held foremost in his mind he urged his mount through the large gates of the palace.


	3. Three

**Well, even though I only got one review for each of the chapters of this I'm going to keep going because I got a few hits and that. Sooo, please tell me what you think and thanks be praised to **_**Little brittle :)**_

_*****_

_**Pronounced- Vah-wez**_

_**Svet-shala  
and Dom is obvious but who doesn't love that name?**_

_*****_

~Vwez's statue:~  
~Three~

Dom woke as he hit the ground. The world was blurry and dark, the only sound he could hear was the soft snorting of a horse. His horse. He groaned and wheezed as pain wormed up and down his back. He'd fallen out of the saddle, _again_. Lack of sleep and little food had brought this about; his stupid brother had brought this about.

"Go find something to distract your brother, Dom." He growled under his breath. "Go out and leave your beautiful wife behind and risk everything for your strong capable brother so I don't have to see him stare at a stone person." How many times he'd said this he didn't know but it was getting to be a kind of ritual; whenever something bad happened he'd mutter and grumble and continue on his 'quest'.

The sky held thousands of stars, a shadowy blanket that spread darkness over everything it could reach, and Dom didn't even have a candle to push back the incessant gloom and chill. His supplies were dwindling and he knew his horse was tired and thirsty. There had to be a village somewhere, some small township or parish. So far all he'd seen were trees and the rough dirt road he travelled along.

He tilted his head back, letting out an enormous sigh. "Please gods, let there be some respite to this journey," he whispered, eyes drooping, head lolling. The horse plodded along slowly and the lulling movement quickly sent him to sleep again.

*

Morning came swiftly, bringing with it the sounds and smells of busy streets. Dom frowned, eyes closed. Was he dreaming of home? Or was he dead, fallen from his saddled and knocked his head? It was a battle to open his heavy eyes and when he did the light was piercingly bright. He flinched then his eyes adjusted and he gaped.

Before him sat a small village bustling with life, people smiling and laughing while children ran underfoot and dogs barked fro scraps. It was all so innocuous that Dom had to sit there for a moment, still wondering if he was dreaming.

"Hai! Are you lost there, stranger? Need you a guide?" Called a friendly voice. Dom started out of his reverie.

A stocky man stood about a meter away from Dom on his horse. He had a broad welcoming face with a big smile plastered across it. He walked closer and patted the horse's nose.

"You were sleeping right there and I thought you might be ailing." He flashed another beaming smile. "So, you're a traveler? Why're you traveling out by these parts?"

Dom blinked, trying to keep up with the man's rapid-fire speech. "Uh, yeah, I'm a traveler. I'm looking for something-"

"Oh! And what are you looking for eh? Well, leave that for a moment and let's get you inside and some food into you, eh!? I'm Blars." he caught at Dom's arm, gently pulled him from the saddle and grabbed the reins. Dom let himself be led into the street through all the happy people. It was odd, to see all those smiling faces, back home people were worried, angry or upset. Probably this was because of the recent warring and taxation that had taken place.

"My name is Dom, nice to meet you. I guess I could rest for a while but I really do need to-" he started.

"Yes, yes, we'll give you a nice bed and warm food then we will hear all about your story! Come, come!" they walked over to a large building that had a sign proclaiming that it was 'The Garlow inn' and colorful flowers were blooming out front. When they stepped inside they were greeted by boisterous greetings and the delicious smell of warm bread and stew.

Dom's stomach snarled viciously. "Ah, actually, do you think it's possible that I might eat before a rest?" the smell was intoxicating.

Blars gave a bellowing laugh. "Of course, of course. Petra does a lovely stew." He nudged Dom into a seat, away from the other patrons, and took a seat across from him. A woman hurried over, smiled at them and placed two steaming bowls before them. Dom dug in, not looking up until the bowl was completely empty and his stomach full and warm.

Once done he sat back with a contented sigh. Blars was watching his with an amused look.

"You sure were hungry boy. Now, how but you tell me what you're looking for?"

Dom nodded, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He began, "The-my father, was worried about my brother who is…infatuated by a statue." He smiled and shrugged. "I know, it's odd but it's just how he is. So my father sent me out to find something to distract him and draw him from his obsession. And that's what I'm doing now, searching for something exciting enough to distract my brother." He finished somewhat bitterly.

Blars shook his head and tilted it to the side. "A distraction, eh? Hmm..." he trailed off, his gaze distant, thinking. Dom fiddled with his sleeve, a sudden, intense longing for his wife overcame him. Longing for a hug, a kiss, even a smile from her would have sufficed. But he was about a week and a half's ride from her and he didn't yet have what he came for.

Blars cleared his throat and smiled again. "I think I have a way to help you, son." He stood. "Follow me and you can see for yourself." He marched to the door and out, leaving Dom to stumbled after him.

*

Dom was breathing heavily, covered in sweat. The steady incline of the slope was killing his legs and driving a stitch into his side. They had been walking for what seemed like hours, the sun rising steadily. Blars was breathing easily, a spring in his step.

"Almost there, almost there." He murmured and Dom got the sense that he repeated his words as a habit. "Ah!" he spun around and threw his arms wide. Dom stumbled, lurching forward in case the man tripped.

"Here we are indeed! Just up there we will find what you're looking for!" Dom squinted, seeing nothing. Then he swept his gaze over the brush until he saw an anomaly. A cave.

"In there? We need to go in there?" he was starting to sound like Blars; repeating himself.

"Yes yes, in there." Blars led the way quickly up to the cave then waited for Dom to catch up, and Dom, not a particularly athletic man, was gasping and wheezing by the time he made it up. He bent at the waist, hands on his knees and peered into the darkness.

"Why don't you just go in there and see if it's what you want, hmm?" Blars beamed, resting against a rock.

Dom frowned but said, "Ah, alright, I'll be back in a moment." And stepped into the darkness.

It surrounded him, swathing him in the opaque blackness, blinding him. "Blars?" he called out. "Blars, I can't see anything."

Suddenly, a gentle caressing noise trickled from the rock. He cocked his head, trying to locate exactly where it came from. It rose, causing the cave to shudder slightly but he could feel that it was coming from below. He stepped forward carefully, hoping not to slip. Becoming braver he hurried ahead then let out a cry as the floor gave beneath him. Rock crumbled to dust and swirled about his head. When he landed heavy stone slammed into his back and head causing him to cry out at the pain.

Eventually the dust settled enough that he could see. He paused. See? There was light emanating from somewhere, Dom twisted his head around and, seeing a brightness, struggled to pull himself from the rubble. Once done he staggered towards it, coughing dust and filth from his lungs.

That sweet musical sound stopped abruptly. The silence deafening. Dom blinked dazedly at what he saw. A bright blue bird, as tall as his forearm, sat perched on a golden pedestal. It stared at him solemnly.

Dom smiled. "What a pretty bird."


	4. Four

**A smile for Little Brittle :)**

~Vwez's statue:~

~Four~

The castle gates were a welcome sight as Dom rode slowly down the road. He was covered head to toe in dust and grime from his travels and what little food he's been given by Blars had be gone for days. Game was scarce and few plants and shrubs in the area were edible.

A few children ran passed, laughing. Chickens clucked and cooed, the sights and smells of the town surrounding the castle, familiar and comforting. He led his weary horse into the stables, dismounting onto aching legs and feet. The horse let its head droop, eyes half lidded. Dom rubbed its neck in gratitude, murmuring nonsensical words. A lulling croon turned his head. The bird peered down at him, cocking its head in a questioning way. A slim rope was tied around it leg that tied to the saddle. It hadn't tried to fly away as of yet, in fact, it had seemed happy to be with him.

"Domnik!" A cry echoed around the courtyard and Dom spun. Svetshala threw herself at him, arms wrapping tightly about his neck. He felt a dampness on his shoulder. Tears. He laughed tiredly.

"Why are you crying, love?" he asked, his arms held tightly about her waist. His heart warmed at the mere sight of her, his wife, his love. Vwez has no idea what he dismissed. "Surely you aren't that unhappy to see me back." He teased lightly.

Svetshala pulled back to glare at him. "You were gone for four weeks! I was going mad for lack of stimulating company!" she cried, wiping her cheeks with a hand, still glaring but Dom could see the happiness in her eyes. Her smile faded slightly. "Did you find…" she frowned. "Something?"

Dom nodded and twisted around to look at the strange bird who warbled in greeting. Svetshala gasped and pulled from his grip. She stroked the thing gently, cooing to it. Dom smiled at how the bird reacted; tilting its head to and fro in an effort to be petted fairly.

"Domnik! Son! Have you been successful?" the king came striding over to him, tall and imposing. He stared at Dom intensely. "Have you succeeded in finding something to distract your brother?" he demanded as he reached him.

Dom frowned but nodded. He motioned to Svetshala and the bird. The king hurried over and grabbed the bird from the saddle, handling it roughly. Dom bit his lip to keep himself from reprimanding his father, the king, as the bird squawked and struggled. Svetshala frowned but also remained silent.

"Yes, yes." The king murmured to himself, examining the bird from all angles. When is let out a beautiful cry he gasped and smiled in amazement. "We must go to Vwez this instant!" with that he marched out of the courtyard leaving Dom and Svetshala to follow.

*

Vwez sat on the grass by the lovely statue, his face rapt with adoration. Dom felt his skin prickle at that look, his stomach roiling at the unnatural way his brother stared at that statue. He glanced at Svetshala who looked back, an uneasy expression over her features.

"Vwez, I have found something for you." The king beamed. Dom raised an eyebrow. So the king had gone out and found something for Vwez too, eh? He thought sarcastically. Svetshala sent him a quelling look.

Vwez stirred but didn't look up, his hands resting lifelessly on his knees. The king moved forward and held the bird out. It let out a keening wail that brought tears to the eye. Slowly, Vwez lifted his head and stared at the bird. Dom froze, holding his breath, aware of his wife and father doing the same.

Vwez stood and reached for the beautiful creature, letting it settle on his arm. The bird sang softly and Vwez closed his eyes, listening. Everyone sighed in relief. All except Dom. An unsettling feeling of apprehension curled in his gut as he saw once more the absorbed expression on his brother's face.

A small hand slid into his own. Svetshala tugged him back towards the castle. "Come, Dom." Was all she said, her eyes betraying the same trepidation. He went with her; glancing back occasionally to see the king, shoulders drooping, watching Vwez with a recognized grief.

*

"But what can _we_ do, love?" Svetshala lay on her side, looking sleepy and warm on the bed. Dom shook his head and wiped his face dry with a towel.

"I don't know, Shala, but I have to do something. It's just—wrong. We can't let him go on like he is, he'll die." The early morning chill permeated the room as he dressed, missing buttonholes in his worry. "I just…." He trailed off, uncertain.

Svetshala sighed and sat up. "He's your brother yes but he's also a strong man. I's sure he is capable of-" a knock interrupted her followed by more, insistent knocks. Dom scowled and went to open it, Svetshala hurrying to find a gown to cover her nightgown.

When he jerked the door open he blinked. His father stood there, looking tired and as if he'd aged over night.

"You have failed, Domnik." He said, staring unblinkingly at his son. "You must do something, anything, to save your brother." He commanded this as if he had the right. Perhaps he did, perhaps not. Dom scowled despite having had similar thoughts.

"You cannot order me to do anything, father." He murmured, glancing over his shoulder to Svetshala who clutched a thick blanket around her, shivering. She shook her head and went back to lay down.

"You will do this thing for me. For your brother." The King snapped then turned and stalked off down the corridor. Dom shut the door gently then leant back against it, thunking his head.

"What am I to do?" he whispered, thinking hard. A thought came slowly, unfurling in his mind. It was a detestable idea but he could think of no other. "I have to go out for a while." He absently told Svetshala who murmured a sleepy farewell.

*

The royal aviary sat dead centre of the gardens, standing tall and magnificent despite being centuries old. The chaotic noise of many birds crying out was almost deafening and Dom wondered if they'd been fed recently.

He pulled the latch and the barred door swung open rustily, emitting a loud screech. He winced but pushed it open until it resting against the cage wall.

The birds went mad, flying about, shrieking, and Dom had to cover his ears as he peered around for the bird he had given his brother. He found it sitting docilely on a stand, preening. He reached out slowly so as not to frighten it, an easy task as it seemed to like him. Once the bird was safely in his arms he departed the aviary and, leaving the cage door open, went out to the edge of the forest that sat at the back of the king's estate.

"Here you go." He said softly. "You can go home, or wherever you want, you don't need to be caged." She bird chirruped and looked at him quizzically, unmoving. A spurt of rage welled up inside him and he flung out his arm, sending the bird into the air.

"Go!" he screamed. "Lest you entrance some other poor fool! Begone!" He watched until the bird was a mere speck, the sun rising warmly, the day brightening. But Dom could only feel cold. What would Vwez do when he found the bird gone? Would he go back to the statue? Would the king once more send him out in search of some stupid trinket to amuse?

"Would that I were a farmer's son." He said tiredly. "So as not have to bow to the whims of an old King and selfish prince." He trudged back to the castle slowly, head bent in defeat.

*


	5. Five

**Thanks again LittleBrittle :P**

*****

~Vwez's statue:~

~5~

"WHERE IS THE BIRD!" The scream boomed through the castle. Servants dropped what they were carrying and people shot from their beds, tossing covers. Dom, on the other hand lay as still and quiet as he had been since nightfall. His eyes stared blindly at the ceiling, breathing steadily and calmly. Shala bolted upright, her dark hair flying about her startled face. She glanced at Dom and frowned.

"Dom? What's wrong with you?" she asked worriedly as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "Who's yelling at this hour?" another howl ripped through the air.

A gentle sigh escaped Dom's lips. Would father kill him? Would _Vwez_ kill him? Better to face it than hide like a coward. He got up slowly, his movements sluggish. Moving mechanically he went to the door and out into the hall. Shala called after him to wait but he ignored her.

As he came closer the shouting became louder, more vicious. When he opened the door to the outside courtyard he saw wreckage, the King and Vwez. They both turned as he came out, the King's eyes flared with realization. But when Vwez turned he became even more enraged, apparently coming to the same conclusion as the king. He charged Dom, taking him to the ground with a roar.

Dom struggled beneath his brother's superior strength, pain lancing through his chest as his ribs were smacked into the ground. He grunted and shoved Vwez's shoulders hard, not willing to fight him.

"You let it out!" Vwez screamed, tears dripping onto Dom's face. "You ruined everything!" a solid punch landed on Dom's cheek, slamming into his eyes. Dom made no sound nor did he fight back, knowing better.

Eventually the King came forward and pulled Vwez from Dom, saying blandly, "I'm sure you're angry son but Dom will make it better." He barely glanced at Dom, instead trying to comfort Vwez. Dom bitterly wondered if their father even thought of him as a true son anymore, thinking not.

He spat blood at the ground. "Who said I was going to do anything for the prick, hmm?" he wiped his chin and glanced up at them. "I won't do it if this is what is going to happen."

"Well you set free his bird! What did you expect? A hug?" The old man was outraged, resting a hand on Vwez's shoulder. Dom's eyes flicked to it then skittered away.

"I don't expect anything, from either of you, anymore. How can I when you've never given me the cause?" he shook his head. "I just—can't do it anymore, alright?" He stalked out across the green grass, hands fisted. He wasn't angry exactly, just bitter, and perhaps sad.

"Domnik! You will do this for your brother and you will set right what you've done." The king barked angrily at him and Dom stopped.

"The wrong _I've_ done." He gave an exasperated laugh. "You've got to be kidding me. My _brother_ here, he isn't _normal_, he isn't _right_. He _sits_ there and stares at a blooming statue and ignores all his other duties! Like a selfish snot!" instantly he regretted his words. It was too harsh, much too harsh. But too late to swallow the words back without looking stupid.

The king's face was stony. "If you do not do this, I will have you disowned, beaten and anyone you love sent into exile." There was harsh resolve, no pleading, not warmth.

"I don't-" Dom began.

"Dom, _please_." Svetshala stood off to his the side, still dressed in her nightgown that blew around her in the slight breeze. She went to him and stood chest to chest. "Please, just do what he wants and _leave_ it." She gazed up at him with worried eyes and it pained him to do that to her. She worried about him, when he could ease her concern he just made it worse.

He stroked her chin gently. "I'm sorry, love. I'll make it better." He dropped a kiss on her lips then faced his father and brother. "I'll do it, then you have to leave me alone."

The king nodded stiffly, obviously not meaning it, but Dom knew it was as good as he was going to get and nodded back. He grasped Shala's arm and tugged her back to the castle.

~*~

Dom paced the length of the room, tapping his fingers against his arm. He had to find something else, something better than the pretty bird that sang. What? And when he did find whatever it was, would Vwez once more be obsessed with it? Would it get worse? It was like a maze and he was unable to see all the twists and turns possible.

"Dom, love, you just have to find some pretty trick to fool them and leave it at that." Shala beseeched, running the material of her skirt through her hands over and over in agitation. "Perhaps he won't bother you after." It was a pretty thought, pointless, but pretty.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, defeated. 'Yes, I'll go back to the village where I found the bird. Perhaps Blars has something of interest." He fell into thought, rubbing his chin with a thumb.

"The sooner you go the sooner you will be back." Shala urged and Dom agreed, grabbing his saddlebags and stuffing a few clothes in. He would bring twice as much food and water this time, knowing how much he needed to reach the village.

Once all this was done he went down to the stables. A few boys glanced at him curiously but didn't comment. His horse lifted its head over the stall, eyeing him as if to ask what he wanted now.

"Just one more ride then you can rest, girl." He murmured, stroking the silky nose. He tied his bags to the saddle and mounted, grimacing when his legs ached. The midway sun did little to warm him and a shiver racked up his spine. The horse shifted restlessly so he nudged her forward, towards the gates.

Dom didn't look back this time, feeling the heavy weight of the king's disapproving stare. It prickled his neck and caused his shoulders to twitch. Now more than ever was he aware of his father's dislike of him, why hadn't he seen it sooner? Because, plain and simple, he had craved love form the only parent he had and even now was struggling to gain it back.

He shook his head at such folly; his father would never love him, not the way he loved Vwez, not ever.

~*~

The familiar trail wore under the steady rhythm of horse shoes. The sun pierced Dom's eyes as it reached the horizon and he raised a hand to block it. He was sure he should be at the village by now. A large black bird flew overhead, letting out a harsh cry. He flinched as it swooped down over him and brushed his cheek with a feathered wing.

Dom cursed and rubbed his eyes wearily. At least he hadn't fallen from the saddle again. Small blessings. The sky darkened quickly, stars dotting the sky haphazardly. The crescent moon let out a gently light that cast ghostly shadows.

A light pulsed into view, bobbing up and down slightly. It reached his thigh and Dom had the eery feeling of being watched. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, greetings."

"Hello." Replied the darkness.

"May—May I see your face please, to know that I am not talking to a shadow?" he asked solicitously, fiddling with the reins.

"oh." An oval of paleness appeared and he found himself looking down at a young girl. She smiled and reached out to pat the horse. "May I escort you to my village? That is where you were going isn't it?" a look of consternation passed over the girl's face then passed. She smile again and grabbed the reins. "Come on!" and she pulled him further into the darkness.

"I'm Dom, what's your name?" he asked, looking around in case he spotted a landmark, doubtful.

"My name is Sitta." Came the simple reply and Dom left it at that.

They travelled on in silence for a while, Dom wondering how she knew where they were going in the darkness. Birds cried out every once in a while but other than that it was silent but for their breathing. Time passed. The sky didn't get lighter as Dom felt it should.

"We're here." Sitta announced abruptly, stopping. Dom looked around and realized dim lights were lit about them. Candles? Sitta led him over to what he saw was a house and motioned for him to dismount, waving a hand for quiet. He dismounted quickly and cast around for somewhere to tie the horse.

"Don't worry about it. She won't go anywhere." Sitta whispered, nudging him inside. The warmth encompassed them as they stepped through the door and Dom suddenly felt exhausted.

"Do you thin-" he began, feeling as if he'd been here before, done this before.

"Of course, you may sleep in one of the spare bedrooms." She led him up a small flight of stairs and to a little room that held a pallet and stubby bedside table with a candle. Sitta waved him in and shut the door quietly.

Dom quelled an uneasy feeling, sitting down on the makeshift bed and placing his saddlebags beside him. He cats a glance around the room and frowned. Something glinted on the wall, partially covered by a cloth. He stood and peered closer. Hooking a finger on the material he pulled it away to reveal a mirror.

It was golden and beautiful, shining dully under a layer of dust and grime as if someone had purposely let it get that way. When he put his face before it he didn't see himself in the silver but the lovely face of Svetshala in repose. He blinked and touched the image. Cool metal met his fingers and he wondered if it was some kind of magicked mirror.

He paused. A magic mirror? Perhaps he could just take it with him…. He glanced around for any evidence of being watched but saw none. Curling his fingers around the edges of the mirror he pulled it easily from the wall, and when he looked there was nothing obvious that had held it up.

Dom shrugged and pushed the glass into his packs, wrapping it in his shirts. Footsteps slowly made their way across the floor outside his door, heavy and thumping. Dom froze, listening. The sound stopped then he saw the door handle turn in the candlelight. His heart hammered as the door swung inward to reveal a massive shadowed form.

"You have taken something of mine." A voice hissed. The man stepped into the room, brandishing a large thick sword. Dom jumped up and grabbed his bags.

"I think there's been a mistake, I haven't taken anything!" he edged towards the window, feeling the wall at his back. Trapped like a mouse. A stupid mouse.

"You have taken something of mine." It said again, stepping further into the room. Sitta appeared behind him, peering in anxiously.

"What did you do!" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing! I have taken nothing!" he wondered why he was lying, even now; his life was in the balance here. Perhaps it was the mirror.

There! The window ledge smacked into his shoulder. Now he just had to open it and jump out. Even when his life was in danger he felt like laughing at the circumstance he found himself in. jumping out windows indeed.

The giant took another step closer and Dom twisted; opening and throwing his torso out the window in one smooth movement. His legs flailed as he struggled to right himself then fell to the ground with a thump, inhaling dust and the night air. His horse nickered at him from nearby, galvanizing Dom into action.

He raced to her and mounted as quickly as he could, being careful not to bash his bags around too much in deference to the mirror. He disappeared off into the night, hoping no one would be able to follow him, the mirror snug in his arms in his bags.

~*~

**Ah, thanks for reading. Reviews **_**might**_** be nice…**

**Lol, if I said I wouldn't be continuing Nuala until I get some reviews wonder what would happen….**


	6. Six

**Thanks to reviewers, really sorry, I'd name you but I'm being really lazy at the second.**

*

~Vwez's statue~

~6~

Dom was sitting cross-legged on the cool floor, wiping at the mirror in front of him. He stared at its clear surface, Shala's face in profile reflected there. In fact, his wife stood just behind him, frowning as she watched. There was a possessive look in his eyes. A fever sweat trickled down his temple and he seemed not to blink.

"Dom, what's gotten into you? Please tell me where you got this." She demanded, jerking on his arm. Dom pulled away and continued to clean the silver surface. "Dom! If it's for Vwez I'll go get him right now." She stepped back, pausing to see if he'd answer. He didn't. She rubbed her forehead then stomped out in search of the younger prince.

Dom tilted his head, watching Shala's determined faced as she strode down a hall. His eyes blurred for a moment and an odd buzzing filled his head. Shala's face contorted for a moment, shifting into something—wrong, something malevolent. He pulled back and rubbed his eyes. When he looked at the mirror again his wife's face was as beautiful as ever.

"How odd," he mumbled, "very odd."

*

Svetshala strode into the Kings study, ignoring how his personal guards shifted and raised their weapons. The old king glanced up, frowning.  
"Daughter, If you've come to reprimand me for--" he began, placing his quill on the desk gently.

Shala glared at him. "I would. I had meant to. But then Dom came home-" the King jerked and opened his mouth but Shala continued. "-and he's brought a mirror with him, and now he won't leave it! He won't talk to me and you know what? It's your fault. You, and that stupid, selfish, idiotic _bastard_ you call a son!" Shala gasped back tears, chest heaving. The king stared at her for a moment in silence. Then he stood.

"Dom has brought a mirror for Vwez? We must get him this instant!" he marched out of the room, leaving a stunned Shala behind. She blinked then stifled a shriek.

"Saints save me from foolish kings!"

*

"Dom, show us this mirror." Dom jerked, eyes unfocused as he turned to look at his father and brother.

"What?"

The old king stepped forward and placed a hand on Dom's shoulder, pulling him back from the silver pane. Dom grunted, surprised at his father's strength, and fell to the floor. The cool stone was startling, driving the yearning for the reflection the magicked mirror threw. He choked and looked around, blinking at the harsh light streaming through the windows. Hadn't it been nighttime?

Hands touched his face and he forced his eyes to focus. Shala, lovely Shala. She was staring at him worriedly.

"Dom? Is it—are you alright?" there was fear in her eyes, obviously wondering if he was still under the mirrors influence. He wasn't; everything was becoming sharper, focused.

He nodded. "I'm fine, just…I don't remember…" he frowned and rubbed his temples.

"You were there for hours, you wouldn't let me touch the mirror or touch you." Her voice was troubled and he went to look up at her but caught sight of Vwez standing before the mirror. His stomach clenched. _My mirror_, his heart screamed and a snarl curled his lips. Shala caught his arm and tried to pull him back, fighting as she struggled to get it.

Voices whispered inside his head. Cloying and burying vicious truths.

_He will take the mirror._

_He will steal it from you._

_The spoiled brat._

_The selfish prick._

_Don't let him have it._

_Don't let him use it._

_Take it from him!_

_Hurt him!_

Dom let out a cry and threw himself at Vwez, driving them both to the ground. He punched at his brother viciously, over and over until his knuckles bled. He could dimly hear a woman screaming. His name being called. Hands grabbing his arms roughly but he shook them off and stood, dragging Vwez with him. His brother coughed and fought to stay standing.

"Domnik!" Shala screamed. He turned slowly, feeling as if he were in a dream. Shala was being held by two guards, tears rolling down her cheeks. His breath wheezed in. out….in. Slowly, bones creaking, he release Vwez's shirt, letting his brother fall to the ground in a heap.

Dom stumbled away to come up against the wall. The king was yelling something that he couldn't make out what.

Someone slapped his face, then again. He squinted and saw his father there, looking livid.

"Domnik. I cannot believe you would act like this, to your own brother?" when Dom didn't reply he nodded to the guards holding him and they dragged him from the room. "You have one more chance Domnik. One more chance."

Dom let the king's words drift around his head as he was dragged down the hall. _One_ more chance. _One_ more _chance_. _One more chance. _He found himself laughing, an odd thin sound he didn't recognize. The men were dragging him to his rooms, the familiar rugs feeling softer than he remembered when the guards let go of his arms.

They left without a word, shutting and, presumably, locking the door behind them.

*****

**Sorry for short chapter. Its only 10:12 yet I am exhausted. And I still gotta put the cat in the garage, brush my teeth, find something to read then read it.**

…**.WEEKEND!!**

**-Untold**

**(will name names for thanks for reviews next chapter)**


End file.
